


Let Me Save You

by Prussian_Queen



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bad Russia, Child Abuse, Hostorical Innacuracies., I have no idea why i made this into a fic, Incest, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, No America, Prussia is falling apart, There are too many to list them all - Freeform, This Is Sad, Torture, Yandere America (Hetalia), don't hate me, dub-con, this is why i can't have nice things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 04:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prussian_Queen/pseuds/Prussian_Queen
Summary: Matt lay curled up next to Gilbert. His eyes were wet from crying and he was shaking. He was bleeding from several different places and Prussia could do nothing about it.When Gilbert Belschmidt (Prussia) walks into the world meeting after being pranked by Alfred Jones (America), he doesn't expect to find the twin of the obnoxious nation curled up in the corner of the room. When he tries to ask Matthew (Canada) what was wrong, he seems terrified. Gil is convinced it has something to do with Alfred and tries to help. Sadly, things only get worse and the two end up with their lives at risk.This book has extremely graphic elements of assault, incest,  rape, torture, abuse, and/or other non-con elements.





	Let Me Save You

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off a rp on Amino. I do not own any characters used (minus Native America) the great lord Hidekaz Himaruya does.

(Gilbert's POV)

I walked into the meeting room exasperated. America had dumped a bucket of water on me when I walked through the door to the building then run off. Usually I was the first one here! "Stupid America." I muttered. "...can go die in a ditch." I stopped when I saw a young boy looking at me. He was sitting in the corner of the room. I didn't know who he was. He seemed familiar though.

"Hey! Who are you?" The boy startled and looked up. He looked like America but different. Hid eyes were a beautiful violet and, his hair was just above his shoulders. He had this adorable little curl that stuck up in front of his face and... 'Okay now me! Stop fangirling over this awesomely cute boy.' I looked at him again. He seemed frightened somehow. "I ASKED WHO ARE YOU!"

(Matthew's POV)

I was sitting  in the corner waiting for Alfred to come back with everyone when I heard the door open. I looked up but instead of seeing Al, Prussia came instead. He was muttering about Al so, I figured my twin had pulled some sort of prank. I looked down hoping he didn't see me and think I was America. He suddenly asked "who are you?" I looked up at him but didn't say anything. I was scared.

I kept asking myself, what if he gets mad at me, what if he thinks I'm Alfred, what if he starts hitting me. Suddenly he shouted "I ASKED WHO ARE YOU!" I started shaking and said quietly "I-I'm M-Matthew. M-Matthew W-Williams." I started to cry. I was convinced he would get mad at me and was going to hit me so, I braced myself. However, it never came. Instead, I felt a hand on my shoulder. My eyes opened and he looked sad.

"I'm sorry I scared you." he said, I was confused. Why wasn't he mad at me? "You're America's twin right?" he asked. I flinched. To say my brother scared me would be an understatement. Gilbert was eying me when he asked "You look kinda beat up, you ok?" I was about to tell him I was fine when the door opened and Alfred walked in. "Hey! Dude! You totally fell for my amazing prank!" He said. Gilbert looked up and frowned. "You know, it really is unawsome to inturrupt a private conversation." 

Alfred looked at Gilbert then to me. His eyes darkened and he gave a slight glare. Then, he smiled again and moved to sit in his chair at the table. "Sorry dude." He said. "I was just messing around." I thought Gilbert seemed to accept that answer but, when Al turned around, his frown deepened. He turned back to me and asked, "Are you really ok?" I looked back at him surprised. "Y-yea. I-I'm f-fine." 

I could almost feel Alfred's stare. This was bad. This was really, really bad. If he suspected anything, I'm dead. I have no Idea what to do. Should I ignore him and risk getting him mad? But if I approach him, the others might find out! I really don't know.

(Gilbert's POV)

Something is wrong. That's definite. I know the country's name now. It's Canada. Why did he give his human name? That's risky. He was terrified and the object of his fear was his brother and me. What America doing something to him?

I watched him as he moved to his seat in the room and sat myself. His hoodie slipped to show som bruises. They were obviously recent. That's disgusting. I need to stop this. He flinched as America put his hand on his shoulder. He was gripping him tightly. I pulled out my phone and texted the Annoying America chat. It had all the nations except the Americas.

Me: Hey guys.

England: Hello Prussia.

Russia: Priviet.

Spain: Hola Amigo.

Me: I see that everyone's online.

France: Oui. We wanted to talk before Amerique drives us insane.

England : Yes. The git probably has something planned.

Me: There may be a bigger problem.

Lithuania: What do you mean Mr Prussia?

Japan: Yes. What do you mean Prussia-San?

Me: I walked in the meeting already and he pranked me. While he was cleaning up, I enters the room and his brother, Canada, was sitting in the corner. He was beat up badly and was terrified of America.

England: Are you suggesting...

France: Are you sure?

Me: Ja. 

China: We should do something. This seems bad.

N. Italy: We should. Poor Canada! 

S. Italy: Can I beat up the burger bastard if it's true?

Spain: Usually I'd say no but... yea. Roma, you can. 

Me: Those who were there for the fall of the Berlin Wall, meet me in the back room after the meeting. And France. 

France: Oui.

We all logged off and soon everyone was in the meeting room. I am still relieved that we can act. I promise. I'll save you birdie.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate me for this


End file.
